


Who is in Control?

by Kaiyote



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "I can't help this awful energy." (Vidlet focusing on Ian's struggle with bipolar, specifically mania.)





	Who is in Control?

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Control" by Halsey


End file.
